Chaos
by EscaoingPanda
Summary: Sooo, this story is a little darker than what I usually do. It's got some fighting, blood n' gore, insanity, etc. etc., but nothing TO bad, I think... so if you don't mind some of that, I hope you enjoy! If not, that's cool too! Just be polite, please :) Rating may change, though it's not likely.


**A/N: So… this fic is going to be kind of scary. And gory. With some insanity put in there for good measure. But before we start…**

**Okay. Let's get this straight. I love Josh. Really, I do! He's like my favorite character ever! I can't help it that this is my strange way of showing that I love him. It's… it's just so easy to make him a total psychopath! And it's so fun, too! I can't really explain it. Go ask the Pinkamena fans from MLP: FIM and maybe they'll be able to explain it better, lol (Or don't, if you don't want to be creeped out). **

**IMPORTANTE: This takes place in an AU where that little thing in certain characters brains (you know, what keeps them sane), finally just snaps. It'll start in the Warlock, where Dee, Mac, Josh, Billy and Virginia are on Alcatraz, then take its own story line from there. **

**WARNINGS: Violence, blood n' gore , people who are pretty mentally unstable. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNIF! **

All was not well on the island of Alcatraz.

"Here", Doctor John Dee said, "I have the incantations that will wake the beasts on Alcatraz, the island you are currently on. As such, I suggest you keep your head down, Machiavelli".

Machiavelli only smirked and replied, "It may be true that you possess the incantations, but you have no idea how to use them. Also, need I remind you that it is not only I on this island, but you as well. So perhaps it would do us all good if you kept your prideful remarks to yourself". Dee turned an ugly shade of red at that.

Josh only watched as the two Europeans bickered. Sighing, he leaned further back onto the walls of the decrepit prison. He really couldn't care less at this point about whose wit came out on top. He, unlike the other two, had long ago realized that neither immortal could do their job without the other's help. Josh frowned. He may be, strategically, a genius, but he really didn't think this was that hard to figure out.

Josh suddenly wished for Virginia and Billy to return. They had gone on perimeter duty, circling the island in search of any sign of the Morrigan or the spider elder.

He let out a groan. He was bored. So utterly bored. His mind was beginning to wander into dark corners of his mind… you'd think destroying a city would be more exciting. Josh paused. Was he really destroying San Francisco? He pondered the idea. True, buildings would crumble, streets would be ravaged, lives would be lost…

Images danced in his mind of flames, burning the places to ashes. Images of blood soon joined them, dripping from walls, running down streets, turning rivers red. Sound of future screams rang out, and people were enveloped in flames…

The images were macabre, but Josh felt his facial muscles twist into a grin. It wouldn't be that bad, all that chaos… wasn't that what he was supposed to do? It had already been determined that he would destroy the world. Oh, no one said it, but he could see it in their eyes. He could see the way the Flammels and their allies looked at him with disgust or anger. They had already decided; decided that he would be the one to bring about destruction and chaos. They probably had never even considered Sophie. No, it never was Sophie, was it? Perfect, sweet, angelic _Sophie_…

But those feelings only masked a deeper emotion: fear. Even Sophie had begun to look at him with a glint of fear in her gaze. They were all afraid of him.

Josh almost laughed, because he realized they should be.

So he continued his thoughts of flames and blood, screams and chaos…

A loud voice caused Josh to snap his eyes open (though he didn't remember closing them). He looked forward, and saw that Dee and Machiavelli were almost at the point of yelling at each other. A frustrated look crossed his face. This was getting annoying. Their voices pained his ears like nails on a blackboard.

"Your prattling is getting us nowhere!"

"I'm prattling? Why doctor, look at yourself and you'll see that –"

"ENOUGH!"

Silence. Josh breathed deeply. At least that was better than their arguing. Their gasps or even screams might have been better, but Josh didn't feel that annoyed. Not yet.

"You … are annoying me. Stop your pointless quarrel and continue. I for one don't wish to spend any more time here than necessary".

The immortals seemed shocked for a second by the outburst. Then Dee turned to fully look at him, opening his mouth to say something. Whatever it was it faltered on his lips when his eyes rested on Josh's face.

Josh couldn't tell what he saw at first, but then he looked over Dee's shoulder into a window. Using it as a mirror, he observed himself.

A gaunt, pale, and thin face looked back at him. His hair was tangled. It fell down almost to his shoulders and in front of his eyes, under which dark circles rested. His eyes where what really caught his attention. They were golden, but with speckles of red dotted in them. His pupils and irises seemed smaller, the whites of his eyes showing well. All in all, it gave him a crazed look.

He smiled. It seemed unnatural, spreading just a little wider than it should. He couldn't help it though. This is what a madman would look like, and it seemed some part of him already knew that his whole sanity had already left him.

He looked back at Dee and Machiavelli. But before he could speak to them again, a roar pierced the air. There was quiet for a minute more, before a second roar followed the first.

Suddenly, screeches and howls filled the air, coming from all around them. Josh quickly looked into a nearby cell. Inside lay an oni. As Josh looked on, the monster began to stir. He spun around to face the other two immortals. "What did you do?" he asked.

Machiavelli shook his head. "Nothing. Neither of us read the incantations, and yet… it appears the beasts are awakening".

Dee nodded as if in agreement to Machiavelli's statement and said, "We must leave, immediately!" As he spoke, a metallic crash resounded from above. It sounded as if some of the monsters were less than happy with their confinement.

Dee began to move down the hallway, and Josh was about to follow when he heard Machiavelli say, "Wait". Josh turned to look at the Italian once more. "What about Billy and Virginia? Are to leave them here?" Josh pondered the question himself while Dee just scoffed.

"What, developing some sentiment, Machiavelli? They'll be fine – we need to worry about ourselves", said the doctor.

Machiavelli frowned but stayed silent, and also began to go down the hall. They had taken not ten steps when something crashed behind them. Josh spun around and saw one of the cell doors laying broken on the floor .Out of that cell stepped a monster.

The thing had a lion's body, but a serpent's tail swished through the air behind it. Most eye-catching were its heads. There were three: a lion's head, a goat's head, and a snake's head. Josh recognized it as a chimera.

The chimera sniffed with its heads before looking at the immortals. It growled, and crouched down near the floor. Josh knew it would attack soon, and thought quickly. Reaching to his side, he grabbed Clarent and swung it in front of him just as the beast pounced. The beast was thrown back down, and it backed up to face Josh.

Josh knew the immortals were going to activate their auras soon and said, "Do not use your aura! It will bring them all down on us like moths to a flame! Just look out for other monsters while I deal with this!"

He knew the other two wouldn't like being ordered around, but they never got the chance to speak since the chimera once again struck. Josh brought Clarent up to parry the attack, and then thrust forward.

Dark blood poured out from the goat head. Josh had gotten a lucky blow through it's eye, and soon the goat head drooped between the remaining two.

The chimera howled in pain and anger, an unsettling combination of hissing and roars. It charged towards Josh once again. He quickly looked to the animal's weak spot, its necks. That was where he needed to attack. He once again defended against two powerful blows before drawing back. He dodged another blow and dropped to a crouch. Swinging the sword up from under the serpent's neck, he cut through it like butter. It dropped with a disgusting squish while blood continued to spurt from the severed artery. It landed onto Josh's face and chest, but he had no time to think about it as the lion head snapped its powerful jaws at him.

He scrambled backwards. The chimera still came at him even without two of its heads. It jumped at him, pinning him to the ground before he could move out of the way. The beast growled and bared its jaws above him. Josh knew he didn't have much time. He pulled with all his strength to retrieve his arm from under the chimera's paw. He succeeded, and just as the beast was about to go in for the kill, he grabbed Clarent and shoved the blade deep into the chimera's stomach.

It let out a terrible roar of pain, but Josh wasn't done yet. He rolled out from under the now limp grasp and stood. He then brought Clarent down in a slash onto the chimera's back. Another roar rang out. Again he stabbed at the beast. Over and over, blood pouring out and onto him. He didn't notice when the chimera went limp, no, he just continued to slash at its remains. Again and again and again, he watched as the blood pool around him. It was not right, he knew that, and yet… the blood… the howls of pain… it all felt… _satisfying_…

"Josh!" Machiavelli's yell pierced his bloodthirsty daze. Josh let his arms drop and looked behind him. Machiavelli was only a foot or so from him and said, "It's over. It's dead".

Josh nodded, but still he said, "No… no, it's not over… never…

"The chaos has just begun"

**A/N: Aaaaaand I'm a creepy person! Hooray! Lol. Idk, I really like this one, so I can't decide if this is it. I'll put it as complete for now, but later I might add something if I feel like it. You never know! **

**Also, can I keep this as a T rating? I mean, it's nothing sexual or anything, so I think I'm fine, but I just want to be sure. **

**Oh, and a shoutout to Australia, Italy, Canada, Brazil, Taiwan, the Netherlands, Finland, Ireland, Germany, the UK, New Zealand, Argentina, Poland, Guatemala, and the Czech Republic! And anyone else I missed! These are all the countries that have graciously provided the amazing people who read my stories, aside from the US that is! To all of you, THANK YOU! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**3 EscaoingPanda**


End file.
